


never hesitate

by frausorge



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen, daysofawesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best part of the night for Joe is his mom's face when they all sit down around the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never hesitate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Days of Awesome 2010. Prompt: corruption.

The best part of the night for Joe is his mom's face when they all sit down around the table. She keeps looking from the candles to his dad, him, Chelsea, and Sam, passing the challah, serving out the stew. It's quiet for a moment as they all start eating.

Then Sam launches into a fresh complaint about being grounded for the weekend. Chelsea lifts her voice over his to announce how much she needs for her new shoes, and their dad rumbles below them both about the peace he deserves after a week of cranky patients. Joe's mom tries to start some other subjects, but no one really answers her. Joe shovels his stew in a little quicker.

Even so, he hears the car pull up and Patrick honking before he's done. Joe's mom glances out the window and back at the table.

"I gotta go," Joe says. His chair scrapes as he gets up to take his plate to the kitchen.

When he comes back his mom is standing in the foyer. He grabs his backpack and guitar case from the living room and pauses to kiss her on the cheek.

"Night, Mom," he says.

She gives him a smile. "Have a good show, sweetheart."

Mike has shotgun next to Patrick, with Pete and T.J. in the back seat. Joe wedges his stuff into the trunk and then elbows Pete over to cram in next to them. There's really still not enough room, so Pete wraps his arm around Joe's shoulders and crosses his leg over Joe's thigh. Patrick guns the engine and they squeal away from Joe's house.

"What the hell took you so long?" Patrick says as they round the corner.

"Yeah, dude," T.J. says, "don't you know we have to be downtown by fucking eight thirty?"

"It's fucking Shabbat," Joe says. "Have some fucking respect."

T.J. laughs. Mike says, "We wouldn't be running so late if you hadn't forgotten that damn amp again." Pete rubs at the back of Joe's neck with three fingers. Joe shrugs his shoulders to shake off Pete's hand. Then he relents and leans the side of his head against Pete's.


End file.
